Scary Love
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: It's Halloween and Austin wants to take his girlfriend, Ally, to a haunted house. When Ally gets scared, what will Austin do? It seems that everything the two try to do together for Halloween scares Ally. When Austin's big plans for the night get shattered, will the couple's love be enough to make them last, or will Ally once again be too scared? *One-shot*


**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Austin, don't make me go. You know I don't like haunted houses" Ally whined for the hundredth time as her boyfriend drug her to the "scariest haunted house in Miami", as the hundreds of flyers going around the mall said.

"Ally, it's not _that_ scary" Austin said as they neared the entrance. Ally's hand was already closed tightly around her boyfriend's, but when she saw three of the senior guys on the football team running out the exit, screaming like little girls, she was yanking her hand away, trying to make a dash for the streets so she could go home and hide.

"Yeah….just let me know when it's November first" Ally said turning away, only to have Austin yank her back.

"Oh no you don't. Just stay with me and you'll be fine. Don't you trust me, Als?"

Ally tried. She really did. She tried not to look at his puppy dog face. But she did. And she tried to resist them. But she couldn't. "I really don't like you sometimes."

"But you love me all the time" he said cheekily.

"You wish" she scoffed, but she couldn't argue that. She really did love him all the time, even if she didn't like some of the things he did….or got her to do. One look into those honey rich dark brown eyes, she was a goner.

"Tell me you don't love all of this?" Austin asked, gesturing towards himself. Ally squinted at him, pretending to think.

"You could use a good workout. Maybe a trip to the gym would do the trick" Ally said nodding her head. She then hit his unnaturally hard abs and scoffed. "So flabby. It's almost ridiculous."

"_You're_ ridiculous, honey. This-,"he gestured to his body, "-is a six pack. Clearly you're in desperate need of some glasses. Should I take you to the eye doctor?"

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea. In fact, let's go now" Ally said, yanking Austin's arm again.

"Nice try" Austin laughed, pulling her back once again. "Now let's go. The line's moving and we'll be in the next group."

Ally sighed as she allowed her pig-headed boyfriend to drag her through the maze-like line set-up. She hated those. Why couldn't they all just be single-file?

"Next ten" the guy at the entrance said as several people came out in varying stages of horror and excitement. She wasn't sure what to think. One guy came out with his hands in the air and eyes wide, screaming "That was awesome!" Another was puking in the bushes….

Ally breathed a quick sigh of relief when the man put up the rope right before she and Austin got to the entrance. Even though that meant they would be next, she hoped it would give her enough time to talk Austin out of making her go inside.

"Austin, please don't make me do this" Ally begged, as she looked up at him. She was literally almost in tears by this point. Austin looked down into her big brown doe eyes and sighed. Why must he melt every time she looks at him that way?

"Okay Als, if you're that scared we don't have to go" he gave in.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" she sniffed. Austin shook his head.

"No baby, I'm not just saying that. If you don't want to go in there that badly, I'm not going to make you. I love you" Austin said pecking her lips. Ally blinked up at him, suddenly unsure.

"Are you upset?" she asked.

"Of course not" he said for her benefit as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Next" the guy at the entrance said again looking at them expectantly. Ally looked up at Austin who just smiled down at her. "You going in?" the guy asked.

"No" Austin said sharing a look with the guy. "No, we're not. Sorry."

"Have it your way kid" the guy said letting the people behind the two in. "Good luck you two. And happy Halloween."

"You too" Ally said politely as they exited the line together. When Ally wasn't looking Austin threw his head back in a silent groan. When he looked back down, he couldn't help but let his gaze drop to his pocket.

"So you wanna go home and watch a movie or something?" Ally asked once they got back in Austin's truck. Austin glanced over at her briefly then turned back to the road and shrugged.

"If you want…but I get to pick the movie" he said suddenly getting an idea.

"I guess that's fair" Ally said, completely oblivious.

* * *

><p>"A scary movie? On Halloween?" Ally asked.<p>

"When's a better time?" Austin scoffed.

"How about _not_ the scariest night of the year? Or ever?" Ally suggested. Austin rolled his eyes and slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, letting her cuddle up to him as the beginning credits started.

"You said I could pick the movie since we had to leave the haunted house early" Austin pointed out. Ally sighed. She had to admit that she'd said that. He got her there.

"Fine, but next time it's movie night, we're watching a romantic comedy or something you hate" Ally grumbled as she laid her head on Austin's chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't" Austin laughed. "Watching a movie like this is no fun without someone to watch it with. Wake up."

"But I don't like scary movies" Ally whined. Austin just shushed her and pointed towards the screen.

"Oh, come on Ally. This movie's about a doll! It can't be _that_ scary" Austin scoffed.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Austin and Ally both screamed at the same time. Austin was clutching Ally tightly to him and she was almost sobbing in his shirt. Maybe it had been a mistake watching <em>Annabelle<em>*.

"Turn it off! Turn it off, please!" Ally begged as Austin scrambled for the remote. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the screen went blank. Austin would never admit it to anyone but Ally, but he might've been more scared than she was.

"You okay?" Austin asked, practically petting his girlfriend's hair as she trembled in his arms.

"Mm hmm" Ally sniffed. Austin kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I made you watch that."

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the end" Ally sighed. "I'm ruining your Halloween."

"Hey, look at me" Austin said, forcing Ally to look him in the eye. "You are not ruining my Halloween. Do you think I actually care about some stupid made-up holiday? I don't. All I care about is that I'm with you."

"Thanks Austin" Ally said lying back down. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well we could-", Austin started, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Hang on a sec."

Austin walked over to the door and yanked it open, figuring it was some more trick-or-treaters that hadn't heard that his mom ran out of candy over an hour ago. She was off at the store right that moment buying more.

"Sorry, we don't have any-oh, hey Aunt Maggie" Austin blinked in surprise. Why was his aunt-and three little cousins-at his house on Halloween?

"Hey Austin, is your mother home?" Maggie asked balancing his two year old cousin, Annabelle, on her hip. Austin shook his head as a shiver overtook his body. His baby cousin was not the creepy doll from the movie.

"No, she's out. She said she probably wouldn't be back for a while because of the traffic. What are you doing here?" Austin asked, noticing how stressed out she looked.

"Dang it, I was really hoping Mimi could watch the kids and finish taking them trick-or-treating. I just got paged to the hospital. Emergency surgery. It's really important" Maggie said hurriedly.

Austin bit his lip and glanced back at Ally, before turning once again to his aunt. "I could take them" he suggested.

Maggie's face lit up. "You could? Oh Austin, I couldn't ask you to do that. It's Halloween and you're still young. You should be enjoying yourself-"

"Trust me, Ally and I have already sort of been to a haunted house and watched half a scary movie. We're looking for something to do" Austin said, looking back at Ally again who nodded in confirmation. After all, she did love kids. Especially his cousins.

"Ally's here? Oh, I feel terrible. I'm interrupting your date and-"

"Aunt Maggie, it's okay. We've been looking for something to do."

"Yeah, and Elsa*, Olaf*, and Batman* are absolutely adorable" Ally smiled as she came over to stand by Austin. "I had no idea Austin's cousins were actually a superhero, a princess, and a snowman."

"Or snow baby" Austin said, considering Annabelle was a girl.

"If you're sure you don't mind" Maggie looked reluctant.

"I don't think she minds" Austin said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched Ally making silly faces at his laughing baby cousin.

"Well do you mind taking a few pictures while they're out there?" Maggie asked, taking a camera off her neck that Annabelle had previously been chewing on its strap. "I don't want to miss any more of their Halloween than I have to."

"Of course we don't mind" Ally said taking the camera and the baby. Austin chuckled.

"Alright, looks like you're all set. Bye kids. Mommy loves you and I'll be home as soon as I can" Maggie promised, planting a kiss on each of her children's heads before hurrying out the door. Apparently she'd walked here.

"Come on in guys. Izzy, you and your brother go sit on the couch while I go change into my costume" Austin instructed.

"You have a costume?" Ally asked quirking an eyebrow. Austin nodded as if it were obvious that everyone should have a Halloween costume at twenty-one years old.

"Actually, we both do" Austin smirked.

* * *

><p>"You know I could've been just fine in my shirt that says 'Costume' right?" Ally muttered as she and Austin walked along the sidewalk with his little cousins. Ally was still holding Annabelle, and Austin had Izzy and Jack firmly by each hand. Izzy was seven, and Jack was five.<p>

"What's the fun in that?" Austin asked, seeming genuinely confused. Ally shook her head, but couldn't help smiling. He was a piece of work. Austin had somehow convinced her to go as a pickle. Austin was a pancake, although he had complained that there was a pad of butter in the middle instead of syrup.

"People don't laugh at you" Ally deadpanned.

"Oh come on, everyone loves us" Austin grinned.

"Why can't we be like Trish and Dez? They just wear their Zalien costumes every year" Ally said.

"Because Dez is convinced that Zaliens are real and they can only come to earth on Halloween, and they go after the humans. If they think he's a Zalien, they won't eat his brains" Austin explained like Dez's actions were ever normal. "And Trish is just too cheap to buy another costume. Although, I secretly think she enjoys sharing one thing with Dez."

"How long are you gonna keep up this crazy idea that they like each other?" Ally laughed.

"Well it may just be my imagination, but I'm almost positive I recognize those two Zaliens making out behind the big Oak tree. You know, one of them is almost on their knees and the other is on their toes, just to reach each other-"

"Oh my gosh, that is Trish and Dez! Kids, don't look" Ally said, biting her lip. "Trish is so going to owe me a major explanation."

"I would say Dez does too, but he's Dez. Who knows why he does anything" Austin shrugged. "Alright Elsa, you take Batman and go trick-or-treat at that house."

"Be sure to say thank you" Ally shouted after them as she and Austin walked up the path slowly. They still had to let Annabelle get her candy, but what was the rush?

"Want me to hold Annabelle while you take some pictures?" Austin asked. Ally nodded and passed the little girl over to her boyfriend who smiled widely. "Hey Annie" he said in a baby voice. "How's my favorite little snow-man?"

"Olaf" Annabelle giggled.

"That's right, you're Olaf" Austin cooed. Ally snapped several pictures of the two of them together, making a mental note to ask Maggie for a few copies.

"Sit her in front of the haystacks. Between the pumpkins" Ally instructed, setting up the perfect picture.

"Yes ma'am your pickle-ness" Austin grinned as he gently set Annabelle down. Her little eyes widened as she picked at the hay. Ally caught several pictures of her reactions, then got a few with Austin in the picture, telling her to smile and smiling with her. Then she got a few with Jack and Izzy in it too, but they wanted to move on to the next house.

"Stay right here while we take your sister up to get her candy" Ally said firmly as she and Austin bounded up the driveway to the front door of the house Jack and Izzy had just gone to.

Austin rang the bell with Annabelle back in his arms. Ally stood over to the side a bit, ready to take a picture of Annabelle getting her first piece of candy of the night.

"Say trick-or-treat" Austin said, bouncing Annabelle in his arms a little when an old lady opened the door. She put a hand up to her smiling lips when she saw the two-year-old and the two young adults.

"Tick-o-tweet" Annabelle grinned, holding out her Frozen* candy bag that matched her sister's.

"Oh, here you go sweet heart" the lady said, putting about five or six packs of gummies in Annabelle's bag. "You all look adorable. Is she yours?"

"Oh no, she's his cousin" Ally said pointing to Austin when she lowered her Maggie's camera. "We're also with Elsa and Batman who were just up here."

"Oh yes, the little dears. So cute" the lady smiled. "Would you two like anything?"

"Oh, no thank you ma'am, but that's so kind of you" Ally shook her head. "Halloween is for the kids. Please, save the candy for them."

"Nonsense. When you're my age, anyone younger than you is a kid. I have Halloween pretzels. Would you like those? I always loved the little bat and pumpkin shapes" the lady said. Ally was still reluctant, but Austin's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I love those too! I don't know why, but they always taste better than plain pretzels" he nodded enthusiastically. The lady laughed as she retreated into her house to grab a few bags of pretzels for them.

"Austin" Ally hissed, smacking him in the arm that he wasn't holding Annabelle with. "You're twenty-one years old. I might have given in to costumes, but you do not need to take candy from children."

"Oh dear, I have plenty of candy to last me for ages. Candy, pretzels-all kinds of stuff. Don't you worry about a couple of bags of pretzels. I insist you take them. Trust me, I'll have candy to spare by the time the night's up."

"If you insist" Ally smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"You come back now, you hear? If those kids don't get enough candy from my cheap neighbors, don't hesitate to make another trip or two back to my house" the lady said.

"Will do" Austin laughed as she shut the door. He grinned down at Ally as they walked together back to where Jack and Izzy stood, already eating several pieces of their Halloween candy.

"Kids, pick those candy wrappers up off the ground. You should know better than to litter" Ally said with her hands on her hips. The two children grumbled in response as they reached down and pick up the candy wrappers and depositing them back into their trick-or-treat bags.

* * *

><p>The kids had started complaining about their feet hurting and being tired about halfway through the neighborhood. To be fair, it was a large neighborhood full of many people. It was a popular trick-or-treat location.<p>

"Don't you guys want more candy?" Austin asked, hoping they wouldn't have to turn around and go back home already. He _still _had his plan, though it had gone off course twice that night already. Ally had gotten scared at both the haunted house _and _the scary movie (though that scared him too) and he hadn't had a chance to carry out his plan yet.

"I don't wanna walk anymore" Izzy whined as she laid her head against Austin's stomach. Austin sighed and passed Annabelle over to Ally before bending down and picking up his seven-year-old cousin. She was definitely heavier than a two-year-old, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"I'm tired" Jack complained, being the only one still walking.

"Awe come on, Batman can't be tired. He has to save the world" Austin tried encouraging him.

"Why can't we just go home and watch Annabelle?" Izzy asked from Austin's arms.

"What!?" Austin and Ally practically yelled at the same time. All three kids looked confused.

"Our sister…" Izzy said slowly. "You gotta watch her until Mama gets home."

"Oh, right" Austin laughed nervously.

"Austin, maybe we should just take them back to your house. It is getting pretty late" Ally said as she glanced down at Annabelle who had laid her little head on Ally's chest.

"But we still haven't hit half the houses" Austin whined. "Dez's house is right down the road, and his parents give out separate treats. His mom gives out Rice Crispy Treats* and his dad gives out some of his new inventions from throughout the year in smaller versions!"

"Can't you just get Dez to bring you some things from his house?" Ally asked, amused.

"No" Austin said in a 'duh' tone. "His dad won't give out any of his inventions unless he can speak to the people personally and tell them how it works. And his mom's food tastes best when it's fresh."

"Austin, honey the kids are tired. We'll have Halloween at Dez's house another day. We can wear these ridiculous costumes too if you want. Dez's dad loves you, and he'll give you any one of his crazy inventions you want. And his mom loves baking for us. She'll probably make some more just because we didn't get to come to her house. But come on, Annabelle's asleep, Izzy's falling asleep, and Jack's tripping over his own feet. Think of the children."

Austin sighed as he looked over his cousins and then to the girl he loved more than anything. Her expression was pleading, and Austin knew that with one look in her eyes, he was doomed. Again. Apparently the third time was not the charm because this was the third time one of his plans hadn't worked.

"Fine" Austin said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice as they turned around and headed back to his house.

As they made their way back down the path they'd already came through, Austin just kept thinking about how he'd ruined his chances every time. He'd probably never get up the courage to do what he'd planned again for a long time if he didn't do it tonight.

"You know what, stop" Austin said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the street. Izzy wriggled in his arms and Austin set her down on the sidewalk next to her brother. They both sat down in the grass, figuring whatever was going on would probably take a while.

Ally turned to Austin with the most adorably confused look on her face in her pickle costume as she held the sleeping baby in her arms. Austin couldn't help but smile. He'd love to see the exact same sight (maybe minus the giant pickle) in another situation as well. Ally standing there, looking exactly as she does now, but maybe a year or so older, holding _their_ baby. It was a very appealing image he imagined, and that, plus his extraordinary love for the girl, pushed him to do exactly what he'd been wanting to do all night.

"What's wrong Austin?" Ally asked in concern as she glanced at the half-asleep children in the grass and the back at Austin.

Austin smiled a little though he was extremely nervous. "Everything's fine" he said, but the crack in his voice gave away his nervousness.

"Then what's this about? Austin, you're kind of scaring me a little" Ally said, putting one of her tiny hand that wasn't holding Annabelle up to his face. Austin removed her hand and held it between his own for a few seconds before letting it go again and shakily reaching in his pocket-and yes, his pancake costume did surprisingly have a pocket in it.

Austin held the small velvet box between his hands, and Ally eyed him carefully, still unaware of what he was about to do. "I have to ask you something Ally, and it's important. I-I hope this doesn't change anything between us in a bad way. I guess it all depends on what you say."

Ally looked even more confused now than before. "Austin, whatever it is, you can tell me. No matter what, I love you."

"Forever?" Austin asked, the hope evident in his voice that was more vulnerable than Ally had ever heard it before.

"Yes Austin, I'll love you forever. Will you please tell me what's got you so anxious?" Ally asked worriedly. Austin breathed out hard, having to remind himself every few seconds _how_ to breathe.

Austin closed his eyes momentarily before dropping to his knee. "Ally, I've known there was something special about you from the moment you yelled at me in Sonic Boom that crazy first day. And I didn't know why at the time, but when you came into my room all upset about me stealing your song, I felt worse than I ever had before. I was so happy when we became partners, and when I started having feelings for you, I realized why I'd felt these things. Ally, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. It just took me a while to realize how much. And I know I'll always love you more than anything or anyone in this world. I want us to be together forever. I want us to keep making music together until we no longer have voices. I want to see you in a white dress, walking down the aisle to me. I want to see you holding our child for the first time. I want you to slap me when our daughter gets her first boyfriend, and I threaten to kill him. I want to try and keep you out of our son's love life. I want us to grow old together and watch as our children grow up and have children of their own. But Ally, most of all, I just want to be with you forever. So will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

When Austin opened the little box, Ally gasped. Austin looked up and could see the tears that were already streaming down her face. A few of them had landed on Annabelle's Olaf costume. Austin reached up and wiped away the ones on her cheek. Even on his knees she wasn't very tall.

The ring wasn't very big, but Austin knew that Ally didn't want a big ring. She'd told him on countless times that she hated the feel of big rings and would much rather have a simple ring with either a small diamond or was just a band. He thought she was odd for that, but he'd smiled and said that he loved her for her oddness.

"You…I-I-I don't…Austin, how long have you been planning this?" Ally asked, glancing up at him through her thick, wet eyelashes.

"Ally, that's not what you're supposed to say" Izzy said, now fully awake, in a 'whisper' that only a child could possibly believe no one else could hear. Ally glanced over at the little girl and smiled a little. "Don't you want to marry Austin?"

"Iz" Austin said, his eyes wide. Ally smiled over at him, shaking her head.

"No, she's right. That was a stupid thing for me to say. I was just…speechless. You really did surprise me, Austin. I never expected you to pull a ring out of your butter" Ally giggled. Yeah, the hidden pocket was in the pad of butter. Funny.

"So….will you marry me?" Austin asked, though his voice was less sure than it had been at first. He was definitely more nervous with her hesitating to answer.

Ally grinned. "Of course I will!"

"Yes! Thank you Lord!" Austin exclaimed, pulling Ally into his arms and kissing her on the lips, fully aware that she was still holding Annabelle, who'd probably woken up when he screamed with joy, but Austin didn't care.

"Pickle and pancake sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Izzy grinned as Austin threw a piece of candy at her (that he'd stolen from her bag).

Austin turned back to Ally, smiling brightly as he slipped the ring onto Ally's finger.

"Wrong finger" Ally giggled. Austin looked down and saw that he'd accidently slipped the ring on Ally's right hand.

"Oops. Switch arms you're holding that girl in" Austin rolled his eyes. Ally obeyed, still giggling, and Austin put the ring on her left finger this time. "How does it feel to be my fiancée?"

"Feels mighty good Mr. Moon" Ally grinned. There were no more tears in her eyes, and she couldn't quit smiling.

"Shall we head to my house, future Mrs. Moon?" Austin asked, holding his arm out to her. Izzy jumped up, dragging her still half-asleep brother along with her.

"We shall. But I am not wearing a pickle to my wedding, no matter how delicious they are" Ally laughed.

"I have to admit, you look hilariously adorable in that getup" Austin said nodding in approval.

"And you look fat in yours" Ally retorted.

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes. "So are you still scared of Halloween?"

Ally looked around at the dozens of kids rushing from house to house with their candy bags wide open, dressed in different costumes that were adorable-even the ones meant to be scary. She thought of the movie she'd watched with Austin, and how he'd never let go of her once, and turned off the movie the second she asked. Ally glanced down at Annabelle in her arms and shook her head. _This_ Annabelle wasn't scary at all.

She thought about the haunted house Austin had tried to take her to at the beginning of the night and how scared she'd been before they even got there. She didn't know what lied beyond those curtains. Well, Ally didn't know what challenges laid ahead of her now that she was going to marry the love of her life, but like the haunted house, Austin would always be with her no matter what. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of as long as she had him.

"Actually, no. Nothing we did tonight seems that scary anymore. Annabelle turns out to be an adorable baby instead of a possessed doll" Ally said making Austin laugh. "And I should've gone in that haunted house with you. Nothing is as scary as the thought of not being with you."

Austin smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.

"You don't ever have to be afraid of that, Als. I'll always be with you no matter what. I love you, my adorable pickle."

"I love you too my crazy pancake."

And the two with very contrasting tastes in food, walked back to Austin's house hand in hand with the three little children chattering excitedly around them, each begging to be a part of the wedding that hadn't been planned yet. Austin smiled over at his fiancée and whispered "Welcome to the rest of our lives."

"That's the scariest thing I've heard all night" Ally grinned. "Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I finally have a new one-shot up. Not sure where this came from, but I like it so I don't really care lol. I tried writing a Fourth of July one-shot a while ago, but by the time it was a month overdue, I kind of gave up. I might post it eventually if I get enough people wanting to read it, or I can just wait for next year. <strong>

**So quick question. What did everyone dress up as for Halloween? I was a biker like the ones on Teen Beach Movie. ;P**

**Please read, review, and favorite! :)**

**Oh, and let me know if you guys want me to make this into a two-shot because I have some ideas. **

***I don't own anything. Btw, I haven't seen Annabelle, nor do I like scary movies, so forgive me if I got this reference wrong. I've only seen the previews so I tried to keep it as simple as possible. Also, anyone realize how many kids seem to be going as Elsa for Halloween? They showed that on Jimmy Kimmel Live last night (don't judge I was bored and too lazy to change the channel). And I saw so many Trick-Or-Treating. Again, don't judge. I am 14, and even my 25 year old brother and his WIFE went trick-or-treating.**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
